


Mama Smoak and the Ring

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x06, AU, F/M, Fluff, engagmenet, mama smoak - Freeform, the Loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mama Smoak found THE ring in Oliver and Felicity's appartment? Everything I hope could happen in 4x06!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Smoak and the Ring

The number one thing on Donna Smoak's November to do list was to visit Star City and see her daughter. She hadn't seen her since Felicity had arrived spontaneous whilst on her romantic road trip with Oliver Queen in tow and that had been months ago. She had loved having them in Vegas, spending time getting to know Oliver and just seeing the way Felicity and Oliver interacted was enough for anyone to know that they were meant to be together. Oliver was an absolute charmer and she could just see how utterly happy and content her daughter was with their new life they were leading.And their impromptu visit had set all the locals gossiping because Donna was positive that several people had not believed her when she had gone in all guns blazing in May raving about how her daughter was dating a millionaire (and a gorgeous one at that). But to be truthful Donna wasn't fussed that people hadn't believed her because she knew that they WERE together and Felicity was happy, something which Donna was all too pleased about. Donna had absolutely LOVED spending time with the pair.

So when she had received a concerned phone call from Oliver the previous day she knew that the one thing she needed to do was to get on a plane and head straight to Star City. It hadn't taken much to convince her to get there at all (however who would pay for the flights was a sore spot but thankfully eventually Oliver managed to convince Donna that it was okay for him to pay for it - using Felicity's money of course). Oliver was struggling, he didn't know what to do, how to help Felicity who was upset over the whole Ray drama. Felicity as usual had not been listening to him as well as blaming herself for everything even though they still didn't really even know what was going on yet. So as soon as Donna was off the phone she was packing her case because she knew that if Oliver wasn't coping then maybe she, as her Mother could somehow manage to help her and knock some sense into him.

So that's why she had managed to catch a plane within twenty-four hours and the previous evening she had been glad to spend time with her daughter and Oliver. They had spoken all night about what was going on and how as per usual Felicity was putting way too much blame on herself. And together both Donna and Oliver had somehow managed to make a difference and it looked like that Felicity was finally seeing some sense.

Being surrounded by Oliver and Felicity again had reminded her just how happy she had been when she had heard that Felicity had FINALLY given Oliver a chance. She'd almost jumped from the roof top and she'd made sure that everyone knew. And everyone included the little old lady from round the corner and all her favourites locals who came into her work. Ever since Oliver Queen had come into Felicity's life she had noticed a change in her daughter even if she hadn't known until two years later. She had noticed how Felicity had grown up almost over night and had admired the sacrifices she had made for her friends and for him. But that had all turned on a head just a year ago when she saw what Felicity was like during her first visit to Starling City. 

Donna could tell then by their hidden glances and by the way they acted that they were both deeply in love with each other. And for some reason she was glad of that, because she wanted someone like Oliver Queen for her daughter. Felicity deserved everything she got after all the challenges she had faced growing up and after all the hard work she had put in to making her life successful for herself and others being with Oliver Queen and having a relationship like they did was what Donna had always wanted for her.

But unfortunately for them life didn't go on pause for the pair even if they were having a mini drama over Ray. Both Felicity and Oliver had jobs to go to and staff who relied on them so leaving Donna unaccompanied the next day was one of the downsides of the trip that Donna had to just accept.

So Donna did what she did best. She sat down on the enormously large sofa and retrieved her nail kit. As much as Donna loved getting her nails done by someone else she had grown to enjoy doing her own ones when she previously couldn't afford the luxury of a manicure. So Donna had bought her own nail kit a few years go and since then she had been doing them on her own. As usual she spent time choosing the perfect colour, filing her nails down. She had just applied the the base coat and was waiting for them to dry when she spotted something glinting across the room glittering from a small bowl filled with clear stones. The way the light was reflected in several different directions confused Donna because it was coming from something so unique within the bowl.

So Donna did what she did best and pushed herself up and headed over to it to investigate it. And it was only when she got closer did she realise exactly what it was. A beautiful ring with several large and gorgeous diamonds incrusted into it. That was enough for Donna to forget all about her slightly damp nails, her fingers reaching out and digging it out of the dish to examine it closer. There was no doubt in what it was. No doubt at all. The thought at what it meant made Donna all giddy inside. But why an earth was it in a dish in plain view of everything? Was there something else her daughter wasn't keeping from her?

What if Felicity was actually already engaged? Her baby girl? Donna almost let out a sharp shriek of excitement. Because if they were then that would mean a wedding and oh she would love that. Felicity marrying Oliver! She knew that they would make a gorgeous man and wife and the babies they would have!!

The sound of the front door slamming shut startled Donna and before she could even put the ring back she was interrupted. She looked up and saw her almost son-in-law breeze into the room and freeze when he saw her standing there,the ring in her hands.

"I... I... I can explain that..." he stuttered out as he stood stalk still, shocked by finding Donna and the ring in her hand.

"I really don't think there is much to explain about this Oliver," laughed Donna as she walked towards him and pulled him into a massive hug. "Your engaged?! Why didn't Felicity tell me about this already? Or is this part of the reason for inviting me out come here? Did Felicity really think that hiding the ring in that dish was a good idea and that I wouldn't find it?!"

"Erm.... eh..." Oliver stuttered out as Donna released him gazing up to meet his eyes and expecting a reply. But he just stood still not really knowing what to say.

"Well is it?" asked Donna almost bursting from her seams with excitement.

"Well... I- I kind of haven't asked her...?" murmured Oliver as he stood there still ridged, watching Donna's face morph from excitement to utter confusion.

"What do you mean you haven't asked her?! Why is the ring just lying in that dish if you haven't?! Have you been hoping that our Felicity won't find it and guess what you are up to? How long as it been in there?" blurted Donna at fifty miles an hour in the exactly same way that Felicity often asked him questions.

"Since we moved in here..."

"That's over a month Oliver!? What's holding you up?" chided Donna throwing her arms up in outcry.

"I know... I know but I had everything planned out and I'd put the ring in the soufflé and then my sister and Laurel turned up and my plan was cut short-"

"But that doesn't explain why you haven't proposed yet Oliver? You better not be having second thoughts about my girl? Because I warned you Oliver-"

"No no! Nothing of the sort Donna! I- I just want this to be perfect for her. She deserves the best and I just feel like I haven't found that time yet..."

"Oh Oliver," cooed Donna relaxing happy that she knew what was going on with Oliver and that it wasn't the end of their relationship. "You will, and when that time comes you will know it's meant to be! But in the mean time keep that ring somewhere else and somewhere safe!"

Donna lent up slipping the ring in his breast pocket and taping it lightly, smiling.

"Hey Mom, Oliver? What do you need to keep safe?" greeted Felicity raising her eyebrows as she stepped through the door seeing her Mom and Oliver who was still slightly shell shocked. 

"Oh nothing, I was just commenting on Oliver's suit and how he'd need to keep it safe. Doesn't he scrub up well!" laughed Donna happily reaching over to taping Felicity's cheek affectionately. "You have to tell me Felicity where I can find an Oliver Queen of my own..."

Little did Donna know what she was in fact going to maybe find her own Oliver Queen later that night in a man called Quentin Lance. But Felicity had to wait a little while longer until she could claim that ring was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Hope you enjoyed it! I just can't wait for 4x06!


End file.
